


torrent

by Milieu



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Sandy visits the valley, just in time for a thunderstorm.





	torrent

Emily might have preferred to visit the Calico Desert on rainy days, but Sandy had perked right up as soon as the first notes of thunder rolled through the sky. Fat raindrops pattered against roofs, windows, and the cobbled streets, and left tiny, cold impacts on her skin.

Emily made to run for shelter when the downpour started, but Sandy pulled her back by the hand, laughing. Soon, Emily was laughing too as they both turned their faces up to the dark grey sky. Standing exposed in the rain, the only two people in town braving the outdoors, there was a sense of both vulnerability and exhilaration.

When Sandy finally relented and let Emily pull her indoors for hot tea and a change of clothes, Sandy warmed her with kisses soft as summer rain.


End file.
